Bronze Tiger (Arrowverse)
NOTE: This article is about the incarnation of Bronze Tiger from the Arrowverse. The mainstream version can be found here: Bronze Tiger. Benjamin "Ben" Turner, also known as Bronze Tiger, is an antagonist in the TV series Arrow, where he first appears in Season 2. He was hired to battle Arrow in the episode "Identity". He returned in Season 7 as an minor antagonist-turned-anti-hero. He was portrayed by , who also played Gambol in The Dark Knight. Biography Hired Killer After the destruction of The Glades, the Triad under China White intercepts every delivery of pharmaceutical equipment to the hospital at the Glades. When Arrow investigates, he visits at a warehouse to see China White kill a truck driver who is about to make his delivery to the hospital. When Arrow tries to shoot her, his arrow is blocked by the iron claws of Bronze Tiger. Arrow shoots three more arrows which are all three easily destroyed by Bronze Tiger. Stating that their alliance was built upon Bronze Tiger's eagerness to kill Arrow, China White steals one of the trucks full of medicine and drives away, leaving Arrow and the Tiger to fight. The fight is disrupted when the police arrives at the scene which prompts both Arrow and Bronze Tiger to flee. At the next highjacked transport, Arrow faces White and Tiger again. They fight Arrow together. During the fight, Bronze Tiger is able to overpower Arrow and almost kills him but Diggle, who has come to make sure the medicine gets to the hospital, takes the truck and forces Tiger to jump out of the way, thereby saving Arrow. Arrow and Bronze Tiger continue their fight between the warehouses shipping crates, where Bronze Tiger uses the surroundings to hide between the crates and then quickly strike at his opponent, thereby slashing Arrow's arm open. Arrow ends this by firing a taser arrow upon arrow at him until one hits the Tiger at the chest. Stating that this won't stop him, Bronze Tiger tries to kill Arrow but is electrocuted when the taser is activated. To help Diggle against China White, Arrow leaves the unconscious Tiger on the ground. Weeks later, Bronze Tiger is busted out of prison by a new inmate who hid Bronze Tiger's claws inside his own body. Tiger kills 10 prison guards on his way out. At night, Bronze Tiger meets with the man who planned his escape, Milo Armitage. He tells Tiger that he needs him to steal an dangerous item Tiger is familiar with. Arrow, accompanied by Roy, track Bronze Tiger down to the abandoned house of Malcolm Merlyn where he and two henchmen are about to steal a prototype of Merlyn's earthquake device. After a short fight Bronze Tiger escapes with the device. Armitage pays Bronze Tiger 10 million dollars for the device. The deal is interrupted by Arrow, who shoots Armitage in the leg. Though it initially seems that Bronze Tiger has fled, he jumps off a shipping crate and slashes Arrow to the ground. When he is about to kill him, Arrow is saved by Roy who fights and overpowers Bronze Tiger. Even after he is unconscious, Roy keeps beating Bronze Tiger until he is stopped by Arrow who exposes his true identity to Roy. Back in prison, he is approached by Amanda Waller who recruits him into her Suicide Squad. Suicide Squad As a member of the Suicide Squad, Bronze Tiger alongside Shrapnel, Deadshot and John Diggle are infiltrating Markovia to find Gholem Qadir. Bronze Tiger poses as Diggle's security guard on the first meeting with Qadir. When Qadir threatens Lyla, Bronze Tiger stabs him in the back, killing him. Later, his claws are used to cut the GPS tracker out of Deadshot's head. Iron Heights with Green Arrow Bronze Tiger is one of criminals that Oliver Green meets again in custody along with Danny Brickwell and Derek Sampson. He finally got his pardon and a chance to redeem himself after helping Laurel Lance and Oliver's team taking down the ninth circle and Emiko. Abilities *'Peak of Human Physical Condition': As a highly skilled assassin, Turner is in excellent physical condition. While fighting the Green Arrow, he was able to slice many arrows shot at him and proved physically powerful enough to go toe-to-toe with and even at times, overpower him. He could effortlessly toss aside and knock out the inmates with a single punch during his time as Oliver's ally and even quickly overpower and injure Danny Brickwell despite his own physical strength and resilience as well as succesfully fight back and eventually overwhelm Derek Sampson. *'Master Martial Artist': Turner is a highly skilled hand-to-hand combatant and martial artist, being able to fight evenly against Oliver Queen and overpower the latter at times. His fighting style includes Karate, Taekwondo, Muay Thai, and Wing Chun. His preferred tactics in combat are to supplement his hand-to-hand combat skills with his claws, making him highly dangerous in both close and mid-range, able to easily deflect projectiles with them. Turner's skill made Oliver choose him to aid him in his battle with Ricardo Diaz and the majority of the prisoners of the Slabside Maximum Security Prison, in which he was able to effortlessly defeat many inmates and swiftly overpower Brick twice and could also fight on par against Derek Sampson and eventually overwhelm him. **'Master Knife Wielder': Turner is an excellent knife-fighter, using a knife skillfully when scuffling with and pressuring Oliver in prison and able to overpower Derek Sampson with his knife. *'Indomitable Will': Turner is one of the only known individuals to have been shot with an arrow and still continue fighting. He was beaten by the Mirakuru enhanced Roy Harper without sustaining any serious injuries and was later seen in prison, having just recovered just a short time later. Gallery BronzeTiger.png|Bronze Tiger BronzeTigerReveal.png|Bronze Tiger protects China White WhiteTigerQueenFight.png|Bronze Tiger and China White fight Arrow TigerTasered.png|Bronze Tiger gets tasered by an electric arrow TigerMeetsArmitage.png|Bronze Tiger meets Milo Armitage BronzeTigerGloating.png|Bronze Tiger has overpowered Arrow Navigation Category:Arrowverse Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Fighters Category:Mercenaries Category:Assassins Category:Imprisoned Category:Martial Artists Category:Male Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Anti-Villain Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:One-Man Army Category:Redeemed Category:Honorable Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Affably Evil Category:Deal Makers Category:Grey Zone Category:Pawns Category:Amoral Category:On & Off